The warm bus in the cold
by Sourire-pour-toi
Summary: Naruto has a little crush on his female bus driver Anko and she turned out to like him as well. This contains hetero sex written with lots of details


**Okay, here is my new fanfic and it's Anko x Naruto. It turned out way too much sex but that's just the way it came from my pen. So be warned. (Or maybe i am just not used to write hetero sex). And it isn't all about sex, I really tried to make a nice story so please read and review!**

It was winter and snow had painted the roofs white. Naruto drew his head a little further back in his warm coat. He almost slipped on the slippery pavers. But he couldn't walk slower, because he had to catch the bus. If he missed it he would be home half an hour later, furthermore he would sit in the cold to freeze half an hour. And he would have another bus driver. Finally he reached the bus stop, the bus was already there. He rushed towards it. The doors opened and with a warm smile he was greeted.

'I saw you coming towards so I waited a minute for you. It's cold outside, isn't it?' the purple haired bus driver said.

'Yes, and it's also slippery.' He gave her money for the trip home, but she wouldn't accept it.

'I already told you many times you don't need to pay.'

Naruto knew that protesting was useless en took place somewhere in the front. That way they were able to chat and he had a good view. It was a long way home and often he was the last one that still was in the bus. The bus started to drive again and Naruto took off his coat, because in the bus it was warm. He looked at the woman whose name was Anko. Her purple hair was in a high ponytail. It was half long and looked smooth and recently cut. Through the mirror her likewise purple eyes looked on and off his way. She smiled. He returned the smile.

'How was school?' she asked.

'Boring. And we had a fire drill and thus we had to stand outside in the cold.'

'Ow, poor you.'

'And your day?'

'Well, the same as always, the same route. The only difference is that there's less traffic because it had frozen.'

Naruto looked outside through the front window. There weren't many people on the road. Just a group of children with schoolbags and a man that walked two dogs. Ditches were frozen.

Naruto was the only one in his school that took the bus because he lived further away from school than the others. His parents liked him to go to that school because it was such a good school, but due to that he had to go by bus one hour to school and another hour back home. There were two busses that drove back and forth between the bus stop near school and the one nearby his house and he was lucky that both times he sat in the bus that was driven by Anko. Not because of the fact she let him travel for free, but because she was good looking and friendly. He recalled the reason that he didn't have to pay.

* * *

It was early in October when after school he sat in the bus. A few stops later two men in their early twenties stepped in. One was thin, the other was fat. They walked in and didn't pay. When Anko said something about it they scolded at her. When she, ready tongued as she was, swore back and parked the bus on the side of the road, the thin man smacked her on the face. From his coat he took a knife. Naruto had run to the front and had kicked the man in the balls. The knife flew through the air and Naruto had quickly picked it up. To the other passengers he had shouted that they had to call the police. The men had wanted to run out of the bus, but Anko had closed the doors. A man had stepped in to help and hold the fat man while Naruto had his eye on the thin one. A woman had called the police and they were on their way. Naruto had given the bus driver a tissue because her nose had blooded.

'Thanks. What's your name kid?'

'Naruto.'

'Naruto, I'm Anko. Thank you.'

'O, you're welcome.' Naruto had said, while he was still wondering what had possessed him to attack the man with the knife.

'You're really brave you know.'

'I guess it's just the adrenalin, I've never did something like this before.'

'Whatever it was, that man would have injured me if you weren't there to help.'

The police had come, had arrested the two men and had interviewed Naruto, Anko and the man that had helped about the incident. The cops had said they thought it was good that he had helped but that he in these situations better couldn't take too much risk. Then the bus had driven further and he had gone home.

He hadn't told his parents about it because they would worry and wouldn't allow him to go by bus anymore. They were so overprotective! But the next day there had been someone from the local paper at their door for an interview, so he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. But at school he hadn't told anyone and his parents had found, after they had recovered from the shock, that he could travel by bus.

And from that moment had Anko let him travel for free. They had also started to have conversations. Anko had told him that she had a snake, that her hobby was photography and that she liked her job, although it didn't pay very well.

Naruto had talked a lot about school, told funny anecdotes about his parents the most varied things like his cat Kyuubi and his strawberry plants.

* * *

'You still have to bring me your strawberries.' Anko said. He startled from his thoughts and nodded. 'O yes.'

Stop after stop people had get out of the bus and nobody had entered anymore.

'It's only me and you now.' Anko said when everybody was gone.

'Nice.' He smiled.

'Super nice.'

'Too bad I almost have to get out. It just started to get nice.'

'This is my last round. After this I am going to drop off the bus and someone else drives the evening hours. If you want you can come with me to my place. Or do you have homework to make?'

That was quite unsuspected. Naruto blushed.

'No, I already made it,' he lied, 'I just have to text my parents, they are very quickly worried.'

_I'm with Choji and we eat at his place_ he texted to Minato and just in case he also sent it to Kushina.

As they arrived at this parking area for busses they get out. Anko almost slipped en grabbed Naruto's arm. They walked a few steps and then slipped together. Anko had landed on him and her breasts pressed against his face. 'Did you hurt yourself?' he managed to ask when after they lay there for a while she got up.

'No, I landed soft. And you, are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' _Those boobs!_

She patted the snow from her coat and helped him get up.

'Where do you actually live?' Naruto asked.

'Near here, in that flat over there.' She pointed at a flat.

'Do you always invite strangers to your place?' He asked.

'Do you always go home with strangers?'

'No, only with you.'

'And I only invite you.'

'Good.'

Holding arms they walked over the footway to the flat.

'I live on the fifth floor, but if you don't mind I would like to take the stairs. That's my daily exercise, or else I will become fat.'

'But your body is perfect.'

'Because I use the stairs at least two times a day.'

He followed her over the stairs to her front door. 'Is it possible that I suddenly will be attacked by your snake?' he asked before they get inside.

'No silly, he doesn't attack anyone, furthermore, he is in his terrarium. Feel comfortable to come in.' she opened the door and he followed her in. They took off their coats and shoes. After a small hall you came in a spacy living room with large windows. In a large glass tank was a snake.

'Do you want something to drink?'

'Yes please.'

'Hot chocolate?'

'Yes please, that's nice.'

As she disappeared in the kitchen he looked around. It was a nice decorated place. The purple furniture contrasted a lot with the white walls. On the walls there were lots of black and white photos. On a side table stood a record player and in a container were many LP sleeves. Curious as he was he took a look at her collection. She apparently loved jazz and old music like the Beatles.

'Would you mind look after the pan? Then I will change my clothes.'

'Sure.' He walked to the kitchen and stirred in the pan with milk, cacao and sugar. There he stood, in a pretty lady's apartment. A lady that was around ten years older than he was, stirring in a pan.

She walked back into the kitchen. She had changed her uniform for sand colored trousers and a blue shirt with long wide sleeves. Its deep décolleté gave Naruto a better look at her nice breasts.

'Wow, you look beautiful.' He said.

'Thank you.'

When the hot chocolate was ready she poured it into two mugs and sat down on the couch. He followed her example. She took a sip of the hot chocolate and immediately spit it back.

'Hot! My tongue is scorched!'

Naruto bend over and took a look at the tongue. 'I don't see anything weird.'

'But it hurts!'

'This will help for sure.' Naruto said and he hesitated for a while and then kissed her.

She kissed back. Her tongue played with his. Except for the sounds they made it was all quiet. Anko pressed her body against his and now he was lying beneath her again. It was nice and warm. He could see her bra. They kissed again. Anko took his clammy hands and placed them on her breasts. 'Touch me, Naruto.' She whispered with a hoarse voice in his ear. Shyly his hands moved over her breasts. 'Squeeze them a little.' Anko said, so he squeezed them softly. Anko sat up straight, her butt on his crotch. She took of her blue shirt. She had only wore it for about five minutes. A flat stomach was exposed.

'Take off my bra.' She demanded. He tried to. After a while he finally got the thing open.

'I bet you never did that before.'

'That's right.'

His hands reached for her naked boobs. They each took one of the nipples and played with it.

'Ow that's good, that's so good!' she changed positions, her breasts now hung above his head.

'Now suck on them.' A wish he gladly fulfilled. His lips closed around one of her hard nipples and he sucked. His tongue played with it while his hand took care of her other boob. Her hands moved through his hair. 'Naruto, you're so sweet. 'she moaned. 'Ow, that's so good! Suck harder!'

He did and then his tongue licked the skin between her boobs. Anko pressed her boobs against his head. His tongue moved down, licked her everywhere while his mouth left soft kisses. He stick his tongue in her belly button, which made her moan. His tongue ran circles and he kissed it and bite it. Anko grabbed her boobs and played with her nipples. 'O yeah, so good.'

His friends were making homework and were playing video games and he was licking the belly button and the tits of a beautiful woman. Anko pulled out his sweater and looked at his torso. 'You're really handsome.'

'Thank you.'

'And I seem to turn you on.' She rubbed the bulge in his pants.

'Yes, you really do Anko.'

'Naruto, I want to go to bed with you.' She gasped in his ear.

It would be his first time, but he didn't hesitate for a second. 'There's nothing I want more than that.'

'Feel how wet I am.' She said while she pulled down her trousers. A black thong was revealed. Naruto's hand slide between her legs. The black cloth was drenched. He pulled the thong down and looked at her pussy. It wasn't all bold, over her pubic mound was a stripe of hair. He caressed it.

'I am not going to shave that, otherwise I look like a child.'

'I just like it this way.'

'Good for you.'

One finger slide over her swollen clitoris into her vagina. It felt so warm and wet. Naruto's finger started to make circles inside her. Anko kissed him full of passion.

Naruto pulled her trousers and her thong off her legs so that he had all space. A second finger slide inside, with the thumb of his other hand he played with her clitoris.

'Alright Naruto, you do that so nice.' Her hoarse voice near his head.

He kissed her, bit on her lip, licked over her face. 'You're beatiful.'

A third finger entered her pussy, his fingers moved in and our fast. Her clit was so sensitive under his thumb.

'Don't stop!'

A fourth finger slide inside, and his hand moved in and out faster. Then he left the fingers inside for a while and in her vagina they moved around, exploring the organ.

He moved his body so he could replace his thumb with his tong. He licked it until she moaned then sucked on it. His fingers were moving faster and faster and she became wetter and wetter. 'Naruto go on, I am going to cum!' her voice cracked.

His mouth sucked itself to her clitoris and then she came. Her body shook and she wrapped her legs around him. Her juice flowed over his arm and his face.

'That was so good, honey.'

Naruto tasted her juice. He had never tasted anything like that. It tasted weird but good. She hugged him, kissed his neck. She nibbled on his earlobe. Her breasts were being pushed against his naked torso. His hands caressed her soft back. She started to open his jeans. 'I've always fantasized about this. Sometimes when you were in my bus and I looked at your cute innocent face it made me so wet.'

'To be honest, I always jerk off with you in my mind.'

She pulled his unzipped jeans down and her small soft hand slide into his boxer. By the touching of her soft hands his already hard penis became even harder. Her fingers encircles his cock. She pulled down his boxer. 'Ow, it's so beautiful. I didn't think it would be so big!'

Naruto played with her nipples again while Anko's hands moved over his dick. He stepped out of his pants and there they stood, both completely naked. Anko pressed her body against Naruto's. 'I want you in me. I want to feel your big cock in me and I want you to fuck me so hard.' She whispered in his ear. 'Are you ready for it kid?' she asked.

'Yes I am.'

'Let's go to the bed, that's way more comfortable.' He followed her into a nicely decorated room. There was this huge photo of a lake in the dark of the night, only lightened by the moon and the stars. It matched well with the black walls and sheets. There was a door to a small balcony and in front of the window hung a curtain of translucent dark purple fabric. Anko had bronze lamps – one on her nightstand and one from the ceiling and the latter was on.

'Nice room.' Naruto said.

'Thanks. Now get on the bed.' He did as she pleased.

'Are you wet enough?'

'Yes, I am soaking wet.'

'Do you have any condoms?'

'In that drawer.' She pointed at it. He opened it and next to neatly stacked panties, thongs and bras he found an unopened box of condoms. He picked one and shoved it over his dick. He looked at Anko and kissed her.

'You're so beautiful.' He said. She lie on her back, her legs spread. 'Fuck me Naruto, please fuck me, I'm so horny.'

And that's what they did. They started slow. Naruto's dick entered her pussy and they moved slowly. Naruto, who was on top, increased the pace and they stroke each other everywhere. There breathing became faster. Anko squeezed his nipples. Naruto kissed her neck. His cock thrust in and out and minutes passed. They moved faster and faster and Naruto fucked her harder and harder.

'Hnng! Ahh!' Anko moaned. She touched her sensitive clit. 'O yes Naruto! Fuck me! Harder!'

He did.

'Naruto, I'm going to cum!'

'Okay.'

Soon after she came he also did. He squirted his semen in the condom while screaming Anko's name and holding her boobs. It was amazing!

* * *

Next morning he acted like he gave her money for the trip, but actually gave her a piece of paper.

It said: '_Hey beautiful, are you free this evening?_'

Through the mirror he saw her blush like a school girl. He went to school and when he entered the bus home (or someplace else he might go) she had written and answer for him: '_Hey cutie, I'm free, wanna play?_'.

He nodded and took place. That week and the week that followed he spend as much time as possible with Anko. His parents wondered why he spend so much time with his friends and why he didn't eat at home most of the times. But they believed the lies he told them and they wouldn't found out if only Choji hadn't called that day and asked for Naruto.


End file.
